Polymer or plastic resins, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET), which may be comprised of petrochemical-derived raw materials or petroleum-based PET, are commonly used to manufacture a number of commercial articles. It is often desirable to produce resins, such as PET resins, with post-consumer recycled (PCR) content. Extrusion is one of the processes that may be used in connection with the manufacture of various articles.
Among other things, it can be desirable to provide pellets that can be formed, in part, from micro-pellets, such that the formed pellets include both virgin and recycled content.